In Summer
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: Summer camp AU. Anna is the new counselor, Elsa has the reputation of being an ice queen to everyone but her campers. It's pretty much true love.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen.

**A/N: **This is set in Michigan, but it won't really be mentioned at all, I just only have Michigan summers as weather and climate references. If your summers are different, congrats I guess.

* * *

Anna drove as if she were immortal along the winding dirt roads of the country side. The High School Musical 2 soundtrack played loudly through her speakers, while Anna herself sang along. She should have been watching out for the next turn, but Anna had put almost too much confidence in the GPS navigation system that her father had bought her the year earlier.

The roads were almost entirely empty, save for a few tractors and kids riding their bikes. Anna knew that by that time the next day they'd be full of cars taking their children to the camp that Anna had gotten a job counselling at. Anna had just passed another farm, when she noticed her turn coming up.

Camp Clear Lake was nestled in a quiet clearing at the end of the dirt road. If Anna had to describe it in one word, it'd be quaint. The cabins weren't too large, but big enough to hold the campers. The mess hall stood tall in the center of the camp, the camp flag hanging proudly from the pole just outside it. There was a large field and many hiking trails around the camp.

It was the lake that was down the hill from the mess hall that caught Anna's eye, though. It was calm, without a single ripple, bright blue from the sky above it. Reflections from the trees bounced off the water's surface, making it look like a mirror rather than a lake.

Anna parked her car with the others that sat a little ways away from the camp, before grinning. She went to the office building and picked up her counselor's badge and cabin assignments. She would be in charge of a medium sized group of ten year old girls. It seemed that she had struck the lottery.

Her cabin was closer to the forest than to the lake, but it still offered a spectacular view. There were two rooms to the cabin, one that had bunk beds for each of the campers to sleep on, and one that held a small twin bed for Anna. The redhead tossed her bags on the bed before heading back to the mess hall.

All the counsellors had to gather for a 'rules and guidelines' seminar, where they would get acquainted with one another and learn the rules of the camp. There were six large tables, but the counsellors only took up half of one. Anna found herself seated between a large blond boy with shaggy hair and a brunette girl with short hair.

"Hi." The boy said, nudging Anna with his elbow. "I'm Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Anna Summers." Anna grinned, shaking Kristoff's hand. "What's this seminar even about?"

"Oh," Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Weasel's just gonna lay down the rules. No smoking, no drinking, no inappropriate conduct with your campers. That kind of thing. It's pretty self-explanatory."

"You really can't expect people to follow rules that you don't mention, though." The brunette beside Anna added. "Last year, one of my girls had turtle shells under her pillow!" Anna let out a gasp. "I didn't realize that I had to make a 'no killing animals and hiding their parts under your pillow' rule!"

"Wasn't she institutionalized?" Kristoff asked, looking interested.

"No, she's just in therapy." The brunette glanced at Anna. "Hi, I'm Rapunzel…" She paused for a moment. "I bet you won't have any psychos this year."

"Hopefully." Kristoff added, grinning at Anna. "What cabin are you at?"

"Cabin D." Anna said.

"Oh, you're by the Ice Queen, then?" Rapunzel said, looking at Kristoff. "She's always E, right?"

"Yeah." Kristoff nodded. "I'm down in G, twelve year old boys. Yay."

"You're going to smell like Axe all summer."

"Don't remind me." Kristoff groaned. "At least they don't cry when we go on six mile hikes."

"What?!" Anna's eyes widened.

"Don't worry." Rapunzel sighed, shoving Kristoff's shoulder. "It's completely optional, and Kristoff is the only one who goes."

"Alright, alright, settle down." A small man approached the podium before them. "Welcome to Camp Clear Lake, and to those who are returning, welcome back. To those who don't know, I am Director Wessleton, though at camp I am known as… Weasel. We're going to be going over some basic rules and regulations today."

"Joy…" Kristoff rolled his eyes, making Anna giggle.

Weasel droned on and on about proper conduct and rules. Most of them were obvious, like not leaving a fire unattended or making sure all the campers get to bed on time. Some seemed more obscure though, like the "no smoking in or around the lake" and "counselors will not engage in sexual activities with other counselors." Kristoff had said that it was a newer rule because of the Friday the 13th movie series. Anna highly doubted that.

After the rules were stated and the schedules were passed out, all the counselors ate dinner together. Anna met some interesting people, too.

There was Eugene, or Flynn as he'd rather be called, who had been sent to the camp as a child and was oddly devoted to it. Adam was a giant wall of meat, and Belle just waved vaguely at her when she introduced herself. Meg looked like she would rather be at a work camp than a summer camp, and Ariel didn't even look up from her fork to say hello.

Anna, Kristoff, and Rapunzel were walking away from Al, who had a kind face but looked like a criminal, when Anna spotted her. She was pale, her skin almost as pale as snow. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled into a single braid that then fell over her shoulder. Her eyes were bright blue and her makeup was impeccable. Even in the unflattering counselor uniform, Anna could see her almost perfect figure.

"Who is that?" Anna asked, taking an involuntary step toward her.

"Oh, that's the Ice Queen." Kristoff shrugged, his eyes lingering on the girl's figure just as Anna's had.

"Elsa Anderson." Rapunzel sighed, shoving Kristoff's shoulder roughly. "Ice Queen is her nickname. She's not the most… sociable of people."

"Why's she a counselor, then?" Anna wondered, watching as the blonde, well Elsa, ate her food silently.

"She's great with kids." Kristoff said. "But, she kind of just ignores everyone else."

"She doesn't ignore people…" Rapunzel said, rolling her eyes. "She talks to us… It's just… clipped I guess."

"That's great, I'm gonna go talk to her." Anna mumbled, walking toward the blonde.

She approached Elsa, who was even more beautiful up close. Her hand was shaking as she tapped the blonde's shoulder. The blonde turned slowly, her icy blue eyes looking up at Anna, making her face turn bright red.

"Hi," She gave Elsa a little wave. "I'm Anna, I'm the-uh… I'm new around here… In these parts."

"You're a new counselor?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow and turning to face Anna fully.

"That would be the-uh correct assumption." Anna nodded, offering a nervous smile. "You're also a counselor."

"I am." Elsa nodded, looking confused.

"I just… I wanted to say hi." Anna said, her cheeks turning red. "And to introduce myself, so I'm Anna."

"Oh, well, hello to you too." Elsa replied, a tight smile forming. "I'm Elsa, it's been… nice meeting you, but… I really must be going."

"Yeah, okay, bye."

With that, Elsa stood and left the mess hall. Anna watched her go, only for her nervous smile to turn into a frown as she realized what exactly she had just said. Kristoff and Rapunzel walked up to her, both trying to conceal their laughter.

"That went well." Kristoff laughed, looking as if Christmas had come early. "I've never been happier. This is a dream come true."


End file.
